gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ort der Qualen, Teil 1
|Nächste= }} Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 ist die vierte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Als mehrere Showchöre planen, sich an der McKinley für einen eigentlich bedeutungslosen Wettkampf zusammen zu finden, macht sich Rachel Sorgen, dass Wills Vocal Adrenaline so brillant sein werden, dass sie die, sich nach wie vor bemühenden, New Directions wegblasen werden. In dem Versuch eine stimmungsvernichtende Schlappe zu verhindern, bittet sie Will nicht zu hart zu ihnen zu sein und fragt ihn, bei dem Event vorsätzlich schwächer aufzutreten. Er ist damit einverstanden, doch als Sue von der Absprache erfährt, nimmt sie die Sache selbst in die Hand. Durch Wills Abgang von der McKinley, tragen er und Sue offensichtlich keinen weiteren Groll gegeneinander, aber sie nimmt nach wie vor auch die noch so unschuldigste Handlung übel und - mit einem geplanten Ruhestand auf ihrem Horizont - beschließt, einen großen Akt der Rache zu beginnen. Sie macht ihren ersten Schritt der Abrechnung, indem sie ihren Blick darauf legt, Wills Schützlinge zu ruinieren und hypnotisiert Sam, um ihm glauben zu machen, dass er in Rachel verliebt sei, in der Hoffnung, dass seine amourösen Fortschritte sie vom Glee Club ablenken werden. Derweil unternimmt Sue Schritte, um ihren (bisher nicht offenbarten) Wunsch zu erfüllen, ein Blumenmädchen auf einer "fabelhaften" homosexuellen Hochzeit zu sein, und macht sich daran, Kurts und Blaines gebrochene Beziehung wieder zu erwecken. Handlung thumb|left|LunchSue und Will essen gemeinsam im Lehrerzimmer, wo Will erklärt, wie sich sein Leben nach der Auflösung des Glee Clubs geändert hat und sie jetzt Freunde sind. Sue unterdessen redet in ihrem Voice-Over davon, wie sie ihr Ziel von Macht erreicht hat. Sie offenbart, dass sie Will eingeladen hat, um ihre Fehde ein für alle mal zu begraben, da sie nun keine Todfeinde mehr sind. Als Will von seinem Sohn Daniel erzählt und wie er ihm Don’t Stop Believing vorsingt, fährt Sue in Gedanken fort, Will zu beleidigen, zum Beipsiel, dass er die emotionale Tiefe eines Zwölfjährigen hat, weswegen er keine erwachsenen Freunde hat, was ihr wiederum Leid tut. Daraufhin muss Will los und als er weg ist, bemerkt Sue, dass er eine Plastikgabel hat liegen lassen. Sie glaubt, dass er es mit Absicht getan hat, damit sie sie wegwerfen kann und regt sich extrem darüber auf, meinend, dass er sie zum letzten Mal gekreuzt hat. thumb|Sues Hurt LockerMit Becky fährt sie zu einer Garage, die sich als ihr "Hurt Locker" offenbart. Darin befinden sich Puppen, die an die New Directions, aktuell und ehemalig, angelehnt sind, sowie Papiergesichter, die wie Emma und Will aussehen. Des Weiteren befindet sich in der Mitte eine Tafel, auf der Informationen zu Artie, Coach Beiste, Karofsky, Klaine, den New Directions, Rachel und Will befinden. Sie platziert die Gabel auf Wills Seite und Rachels Extensions auf ihre. Dabei redet sie davon, dass die meisten Leute, die das tun, es anstrengend finden, während sie es aber anregend findet. Sie schwört,Will zu vernichten und Rachels Herz zu brechen. Daraufhin schickt Sue Becky weg und nachdem diese gegangen ist, spielt sie eine Note auf einem Piano, worauf sich ein geheimer Klaine-Schrein offenbart. Sue offenbart, dass sie schon seit Beginn ein Fan des Paares ist und äußert, dass, wenn sie getrennt sind, weinerlich sind, aber zusammen perfekt. Sie ist von ihrer Trennung verwüstet und schöwrt, die beiden wieder zusammen zu bringen, damit sie Blumenmädchen auf ihrer Hochzeit sein kann. thumb|left|Der Klaine-SchreinAus diesem Grund bestellt sie Kurt in ihr Büro und offenbart ihm ihren Plan. Kurt ist alles andere als begeistert und will wissen, seit wann sie sich um ihn und Blaine kümmert. Sie erwidert, dass es sie es schon immer tut und vergleicht die beiden mit Blusen, da das eine Bezeichnung von ihrer Lieblingsart von Schwulen ist. Kurt bedankt sich mehr oder weniger, stellt aber klar, dass er nicht wieder mit Blaine zusammen kommen will, was Sue traurig macht, da das nicht der "Porzellan" ist, den sie kennt. Als sie auf ihre Uhr blickt, stellt sie fest, dass die Teams für die dreitägigen Invitationals eingetroffen sind. Auf Kurts Frage was das ist, erklärt sie, dass sie das ins Leben geruft hat, um den Glee Club zu zerstören. Ihr fällt anhand seines Gesichtsausdruck auf, dass sie es laut gesagt hat und tut es damit ab, dass sie es hätte lieber in einem Voice-Over sagen sollen. thumb|Rachel bittet Will, es den New Directions bei den Invitationals einfach zu machenIn der Aula sieht Will Vocal Adrenaline beim Aufwärmen zu, als er von Rachel angesprochen wird. Sie erklärt, dass ihr Club noch nicht daran an Wettkämpfe gewöht sind und nicht deren Wichtigkeit erkennen. Durch die Blume bittet sie ihn, es den New Directions nicht zu schwer zu machen, was er versteht. Ungedachtet von den beiden werden sie von Sue über eine fliegende Kamera ausspioniert, die alles andere als begeistert davon ist. Rachel und Will reden weiter, wie sie es schaffen will, mit nur vier Mitglieder bei den Sectionals aufzutreten, worauf sie entgegnet, dass sie einfach nur mehr Zeit braucht. Sie fleht ihn an ihr zu helfen und ködert ihn damit, dass ihm der Glee Club bzw. die McKinley auch so sehr geholfen hat und lässt in stehen. Auf seinem Weg zurück zu seinem Team, kommt er an Finns und Lillian Adlers Gedenktafeln vorbei und fasst einen Entschluss. Erteilt seinem Team mit, dass er neue Songs aussuchen wird, was bei seinem Team nicht gut ankommt. Er versichert ihnen, dass sie ihre Improvisationsfähigkeiten verbessern werden und lernen, besser als Team zu arbeiten. Die Kamera, die alles aufgenommen hat, wird von Sue in ihr Büro gesteurt und von ihr gelobt. thumb|left|Sue hypnotisiert SamIm Umkleideraum der Jungs sucht sie Sam und will wissen, in welchem Umfang ihn Vorschläge beeinflussen. Er ist verwirrt und weiß es nicht. Er will es von Sue wissen, die meint, dass er beinflussbar ist und fragt weiter, ob ihm ein Film bekannt ist, worauf er wieder sie fragt und sie bejaht. Glücklich verwirft Sue das Thema und fängt an, ihn mit einer Taschenuhr zu hypnotisieren. Sam driftet ab und sieht Sue mit einer Spirale hinter ihr und die Worte "Klavier", "Tieflader" und "Lass uns einen Song singen" sagend. Sie meint, dass er beim nächsten Mal, wenn er diese drei Worte hört, mit Liebe für Rachel erfüllt ist und sie küssen wird. Nachdem er das getan hat, wird er sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Sie schnippt ihre Finger und Sam erwacht aus seiner Trance. Er begrüßt sie, glaubend, dass sie erst gekommen ist, was Sue erstaunt. thumb|Der EindringlingIn der Aula wärmen sich die Warblers auf, als Blaine mit Kurt und Rachel über die Regeln redet, da es keine Jury geben wird und sie so protzen können. Er macht klar, dass sein Team das ganze ernst nimmt und will wissen, wie es bei den beiden läuft, die das ganze damit abtun, dass es nur Invitationals sind. Blaine sieht das anders und äußert, dass die Einstellung vielleicht schlecht für ihr Team ist. Rachels Bitte, es ihnen leicht zu machen, lehnt er ab, als er eine SMS von Karofsky bekommt, der von einem Eindringling erzählt. Die drei stürmen ins Appartment und finden im Schlafzimmer einen Bären vor, von dem Kurt eine Ahnung hat, woher er kommt. thumb|left|Sam unter HypnoseRachel und Sam essen im Breadstix und diskutieren über ihre Lebensstile, die sie jetzt leben zu denen, die sie in New York lebten. Rachel meint. Als Sam wissen will, was sie in ihrer Freizeit macht, antwortet sie, dass sie neben weinen Patti LuPones Masterklasse für junge Künstler ansieht, während er Glas bläst. Er wechselt das Thema und äußert, dass sie aktiver sein müssen, fragend, was sie schon immer tun wollte. Sie antwortet, Klavier spielen und auf das Stichwort verfällt in Hypnose, meinend, dass er Blaine bittet, es ihnen beizubringen. Rachel bedankt sich gerührt bei ihm und meint, dass es lange her ist, dass sie allein mit einem Jungen war, macht aber klar, dass es kein Date ist. Sam stimmt zu, worauf Stille entsteht und Rachel leicht bedrückt aussieht. thumb|Kurt konfrontiert SueKurt konfrontiert Sue in ihrem Büro wegen dem Bären, was sie damit erklärt, dass sich Karofsky von ihnen angezogen fühlt. Kurt ekrlärt ihr, dass es nichts mit echten Bären sondern dem Typ Bären bei Schwulen zu tun hat und es verrückt ist, einen echten Bären herzuholen. Sue lässt ihn wissen, dass sie, seit sie Direktorin ist, es ihren Horizont von verrückt und nicht verrückt erweitert hat und bezeichnet Wills Heiratsantrag für Emma auf einer Plattform im Wasser als verrückt. Kurt bittet sie damit aufzuhören und teilt ihr mit, dass er weitermacht und jemanden namens Walter im Internet kenngelernt hat. Sue versucht es ihm madig zu machen, was Kurt entgeistert gehen lässt, während sie wegen seiner und Blaines zukünftigen Hochzeit überreagiert und nachruft. thumb|left|BitchIn der Aula gibt Blaine Rachel und Sam Klavierunterricht, die begeistert von seinem Können sind. Sam teilt ihm mit, dass sie zuerst Brad fragen wollten, es aber gelassen haben, nachdem sie von seinem Frauenfußfetisch erfahren haben. Während sie üben, erscheint Sue und wird von Rachel angegangen, dass sie kein Recht hat hier zu sein. Sue erklärt, dass sie genau dasselbe dachte, als Rachel zurück gekommen ist, worauf Blaine entscheidet, zu gehen. Rachel protestiert dagegen, während Sue ihm zustimmt und möchte Sams Meinung wissen, der ihr, erneut unter Hypnose zustimmt. Nachdem sie geganen sind, singt Sue Bitch und verschreckt dabei die Schüler. Am Ende geht sie in ihr Büro, wo auf ihrer Namensplatte "BITCH" geschrieben steht. thumb|Sue will Blaine und Dave auseinander bringenBlaine und Karofsky sitze im Breadstix und reden über Karofsky Vergangenheit und wie er sich geändert hat. Sie werden von einem Mann unterbrochen, der Dave kennt und sich als ein Ex-Freund zu erkennen gibt. Als er den beiden seinen Freund vorstellt, kommt heraus, dass dieser ebenfalls ein Ex-Freund von Dave ist, worauf sich noch ein weiterer Ex-Freund von Karofsky meldet. Während Dave das ganze sichtlich peinlich ist, ist Blaine geschockt und will wissen was los ist. Daraufhin erscheint Sue un und sich die Freiheit nahm, alle Ex-Freunde von Karofsky einzuladen. Des Weiteren hat sie einen DNA-Test veranlasst, der zeigt, dass Blaine und Dave Cousins dritten Grades sind und lässt dannn die beiden völlig geschockt allein. thumb|left|Sam hilft Rachel beim KlavierspielenIm Chorraum übt Rachel gerade am Klavier, als Sam zu ihr stößt. Sie meint, dass es schwer ist unter dem Druck von Blaine und Sue und er macht ihr klar, dass es Zeit braucht. Als sie aufgeben will, hilft er, sich besser zu konzentrieren und meint, dass sie ihre Augen zum Spielen nicht braucht. Sie bedankt sich für die Hilfe und äußert, dass er unglaublich ist. thumb|Sue zeigt Abigail das GesprächSue geht in die Carmel High School um der Direktorin von Wills Pakt mit Rachel zu erzählen und ist sichtlich überrascht, als sich herausstellt, dass Figgins´ Schwester, Abigail Figgins Gunderson, die Direktorin ist. Die beiden reden über Will, da auch Abigail ein Problem mit ihm hat. Sue zeigt ihr anschließend das Gespräch von ihm und Rachel in der Aula und gibt der geschockten Abigail den Rat, mit ihm zu reden. thumb|left|Glee Club-TreffenBeim Glee Club-Treffen teilen Kurt undd Rachel ihren Schützlingen mit, dass sie ihre ersten zwei Songs für die Invitationals haben. Roderick stellt in Frage, dass sie mehr Mitglieder brauchen, worauf Kurt ihm erzählt, dass das nicht nötig ist, da es keine Jury gibt, was wiederum Madison und Mason freut, da das mehr Bühnenzeit für sie bedeutet. Anschließend zeigt Rachel ihre Klavierfähigkeiten, beeindruckt aber keinen damit. Sie meint, dass es keine Gewinner oder Velierer gibt und Invitationals die Zeit ist, sich den anderen vorzustellen. Roderick äußert, dass sie geliefert sind, wofür Kurt bezüglich ihrer Einstellung Recht gibt. thumb|Will konfrontiert SueWill konfrontiert Sue in ihrem Büro damit, dass sein Job auf der Kippe steht und dachte sie wären Freunde. Sie meint, dass sie das auch dachte, bevor er sie dazu brachte, hinter ihm aufzuräumen. Sie erzählt ihm von seiner vergessenen Plastikgabel und von all den Dingen, die sie getan hat, wie zum Beispiel Seuche in seinen Kuchen gegeben oder dass er, anstatt Flüssigkeit ihren Urin ins Haar geschmiert hat. Sie meint, dass sie all das getan hat, weil sie ihn hasst, da er die Definiton ein Lehrer zu sein ruiniert hat und einige Kids im Glee Club favorisiert, aber andere wie Joe, Matt und Rory und den wichtigens Part des Clubs, die Band, vernachlässigt hat. Will entgegnet, dass er von ihren Ruhestandsplänen weiß, was sie überrascht, da sie dachte sie hätte sie versteckt und äußert, dass er den Glee Club zu einem permanenten Platz an der McKinley macht, bevor er geht und eine empörte Sue zurück lässt. thumb|left|Blaine und Kurt unterhalten sichIn der Aula redet Kurt mit Figgins, als sie Blaine von unterbrochen werden, der nach Rachel und Sam für eine weiter Klavierstunde sucht. Figgins erklärt, dass er die beiden im Schulhof gesehen hat und glaubt an eine weitere Glee Club-Romanze. Nachdem er gegangen ist, fällt Kurt auf, dass was mit Blaine ist, der ihm von dem Abend mit Dave im Breadstix erzählt. Kurt versichert ihm, dass sie nicht verwandt sind, sondern nur einer von Sues Versuchen ist, sie beide wieder zusammen zu bringen. Blaine fragt darauf, warum keiner verstehen kann, dass sie nur Freunde sind, worauf Kurt ihm gesteht, dass er jemanden im Internet kennengelernt hat und sich später mit diesem trifft. Blaine ist sichtlich überrascht, fängt sich aber wieder undd antwortet, dass es gut ist. Anschließend entschuldigt er sich, dass er los muss und die beiden umarmen sich, bevor Blaine geht. Im Chorraum üben Rachel und Sam weiter am Klavier und singen A Thousand Miles. Am Ende des Songs küssen sie sich. thumb|KussAm nächsten Tag will sie ihn was über den Kuss fragen, doch er ist erstaunt, da er sich wegen Sues Hypnose niccht daran erinnern kann. Sie fragt ihn nach einem Date, was er ablehnt, da er noch nicht über Mercedes hinweg ist und lässt eine traurige Rachel zurück, die von einer an ihr vorbei fahrenden Sue beobachtet wird. Als sich Rachel umdreht, um nach zu sehen, ist Sue bereits weg. Im Umkleideraum der Jungs hypnotisiert Sue Sam ein weiteres Mal und sagt ihm, dass er nun anfängt, Will und Rachel zu terrorisieren, in dem er seine Post stiehlt. thumb|left|Kurts Date WalterIm Breadstix wartet Kurt auf sein Date, dass sich als Mitte 50er Mann entpuppt, der sich gerade frisch nach 30 Jahren von seiner Frau geschiedenen und Kinder in Kurts Alter hat. Kurt ist geschockt, da das Profilbild von Walter ihn in seine 30ern zeigt, worauf er erwidert, dass er es genommen hat, weil er sich so fühlt. Als Kurt darauf anspielt, warum er nicht ehrlich war, meint Walter, dass sie unentwegt über "Golden Girls" geredet haben, gesteht dann aber, dass er hätte ehrlich sein sollen. Er schlägt vor, als Freunde zu beginnen, zu was Kurt zustimmt. thumb|Will erwischt SamWill erwischt Sam, wie er seinen Briefkasten aufbricht und die Post stiehlt. Als er ihn konfrontiert, erklärt dieser, dass Rachel ihn darum gebeten hat, um so einen Vorteil gegenüber Vocal Adrenaline zu haben. Will ist überrascht, da er dachte, sie seien Freunde und sie ihn bat, es den New Directions bei den Invitationals leicht zu machen. Sam fährt fort, dass Rachel Will für ihre gescheiterte Serie, Run Joey Run und ihre gebrochene Nase verantwortlich macht und wird dann von Will fortgeschickt. thumb|left|Vocal AdrenalineKurz vor den Invitationals will Will seinem Team Mut zu sprechen, die aber nicht darauf eingehen, was ihn geknickt davon gehen lässt. Sue eröffnet das Event, worauf Vocal Adrenaline beginnen und Rock Lobster performen. Die im Publikum sitzenden New Directions und Warblers sowie deren Coaches sind geschockt, während Rachel pikiert zu Will blickt, der sich nicht an die Absprache gehalten hat. Über die fliegende Kamera sehen auch Becky und Sue zu. Anschließend performen Vocal Adrenaline Whip It, was das Publikum nur noch mehr erstaunt. Während Will am Ende begeistert applaudiert, steigen die anderen zögernd und entmutigt mit ein. Verwendete Musik *'Bitch' von Meredith Brooks, gesungen von Sue Sylvester *'A Thousand Miles' von Vanessa Carlton, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Sam Evans *'Rock Lobster' von The B-52's, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Whip It' von Devo, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Max George' als Clint *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Harry Hamlin' als Walter *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Iqbal Theba' als Figgins/Abigail Figgins Gunderson *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward *'Myko Olivier' als Skylar *'Trilby Glover' als Schulsekretärin der Carmel High Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Kevin McHale' als Artie Abrams *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 1.82 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Wills 100. Episode. Damit ist er nach Artie, Tina, Rachel und Kurt der fünfte Charakter, der diese Anzahl von Episoden erreicht hat. *Das ist die erste Episode der sechsten Staffel, die ein Recap-Segment hat. *Bei 29:38 kann man Lea Michele sehen, wie sie zu einem Crewmitglied sieht und grinst, wahrscheinlich weil sie ihr Haar wirft, als sie mit ihren beiden Händen das Klavier spielen sollte. *Die erste Episode von Staffel Sechs, die mit einem "...und das habt ihr verpasst bei Glee" beginnt. *Mit dieser Episode hat Sam alle sechs der original New Directions- Mädchen geküsst (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina und Rachel). *Die ersten zweiteiligen Episoden, die tatsächlich die selben Titel mit "Part One" und "Part Two" bezeichnen. **Jedoch wurden diese Episoden nicht am gleichen Tag ausgestrahlt. *In dieser Episode wird Figgins' Vorname, Principal, durch seine Schwester Abigail Figgins Gunderson enthüllt. **Iqbal Theba hatte zuvor gesagt, er würde Principal als Figgins' richtigen Vornamen wählen. Kulturelle Referenzen *Als Sues Drone zu ihr zurückkehrt, nachdem sie ihr gezeigt hat, dass Will plant, die Invitationals in den Sand zu setzen, um den New Directions einen Vertrauensschub zu geben, sagt Sue zu ihr: "Good dragon, your Khaleesi loves you (Gut Drache, deine Khaleesi liebt dich)". Das ist eine Anspielung auf den Charakter Daenerys Targaryen aus der berühmten TV-Serie "Game of Thrones", die auf der "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer"-Saga von George RR Martin basieren. **Sue spricht den Namen Khaleesi allerdings falsch aus: Auch wenn viele Leute denken, er würde so gesprochen werden wie geschrieben, also Khal-LEE-see, wird es laut Autor tatsächlich "Khal-LAY-see" ausgesprochen. *Der Jonah Hill-Witz, den Sam den Footballspielern erzählt, ist höchstwahrscheinlich eine Anspielung auf Jonah Hills Interview mit Jimmy Fallon, in welchem er sagt, dass er die Pointe von einem von Matthew Morrisons Witzen war. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6